A story with a twist
by Kaiya13
Summary: A world where nobodies don't exist and the Organization is a gang group. Roxas and Axel are running away from the Organization, for a certian reason. Sora, Namine, and Kairi are left back with the Organization taking over. Let's see what happens..
1. Chapter 1

**This thought came to me in my sleep. Hope you enjoy! Warning: Might be some NaminexRoxas…haven't fully decided yet. **

Roxas entered his room quietly. He didn't want anyone to be awoken. His friend, Axel, was snoring loudly next door. It bugged him so much had to buy earplugs.

Roxas looked around in the dark for his bed, or the small lamp next to it. As he was searching, he ran into some shoes, a random broom, or something…he couldn't distinguish what.

Roxas, thinking he was going in the right direction, slammed his head against the wall.

"Oww…" He said quietly. He placed his hand on the wall and tried to figure out which side of the room he was at.

He slowly slid his hand and felt a frame of a door.

_Great…_ Roxas thought to himself. _I landed right back at the beginning…_

Roxas turned around and was now able to see somewhat in the dark.

He sighed. Everyone would make fun of him if they found this out. Roxas already went through one day's horror. He didn't need another.

Roxas carefully walked to his bed and turned on the lamp. The room lit up brightly. He had to blink to keep his eyes from acting up.

He laid, face up, in bed. Thinking about the day that had just pass.

Roxas and Axel ran away from home. They wanted to get away from the Organization.

Sora, who was still in the town with the Organization, wanted to stay behind so he could protect whom he can. Mainly Kairi, that—

Roxas shook his head. He didn't want Kairi in his mind before he fell asleep.

Roxas then started to daze about Namine. Her blonde hair falling over her left shoulder, her blue eyes…Roxas smiled.

He fell asleep thinking about her.

****

Roxas woke up with Axel jumping on him.

"Hey, Axel!" Roxas pushed him off, and then rubbed his eyes. He looked around, trying to remember where he was.

Axel was picking up some of the stuff off the floor. "Dang. One day and you already have this floor dirty."

Roxas got out of the bed as he said, "May I remind you _why _my room is a mess?" Roxas went over to his suitcase and picked out some clothes to wear.

Axel chuckled. "It wasn't my fault I won!" Axel did a mini-victory dance.

Roxas laughed a bit. "Your victory dance still needs some improvement."

Axel glared at him. "You're just jealous." Axel continued to pick up the remaining idioms.

Roxas replied, "You cheated. I was ahead and you cheated!"

"Did not! I played fair and square!"

"Did, too! You know cheat codes." Roxas threw a sock at him.

Axel caught it and replied. "Mine was just better that yours!"

"Are you guys fighting about that Naurto game you got two days ago?"

Axel and Roxas looked around, shocked and a bit scared.

"Axel, your cell." The voice of Namine's said.

Axel slowly took his cell out of his pocket and looked at it. Sure enough, he accidently called Namine. "Oh, hey Namine."

"Hey Axel. Now, what are you two fighting about?"

Roxas took the cell from Axel. "He's saying that he didn't cheat."

Namine laughed on the other end. "Axel, you always cheat."

"Do not!" Axel took the cell from Roxas.

"Oh, whatever, Axel." Namine laughed again. "Well, I have to go help Kairi with her hair, again."

"Oh no, what is it this time?" Roxas asked as he put on his socks.

There was a small pause on the other end, then Namine replied, "She tried to dye it, and it turned out orange."

The boys burst out laughing.

"Oh come on, boys. Get a hold of yourselves. Anyways, I have to go. Talk to you guys later."

"Bye Namine." Axel and Roxas replied together.

Axel hanged up his cell. "Did not." He said as he exited the room.

Roxas just laughed.

The boys headed down in the elevator. Roxas looked up at the speakers.

"You know, they could come up with better music to play…"

"Yea, but then it wouldn't be elevator music."

Roxas nodded as the doors opened to let them out into the lobby.

Roxas looked around as they headed towards the lobby to eat breakfast. Roxas liked this hotel. Had the best kind of breakfast.

Axel got cereal, milk, eggs, and waffles while Roxas got cereal, chocolate milk, waffles, and more cereal.

Axel laughed.

Roxas looked up at Axel. "Hey, what are you laughing at?"

Axel pointed at his cereal, which also reminded Roxas to get milk.

Roxas grabbed some milk and then asked, "Anything else about my cereal?"

Axel chuckled. "Yea, it's Special K and Lucky Charms."

Roxas looked at it. He did a pouty face and looked up at Axel. "But I like Special K and Lucky Charms."

Axel sighed and sat down at an empty table.

Roxas sat across from him and started to eat.

A girl with brown hair and a sundress walked up to their table. "Hello."

Axel and Roxas looked up with her, mouths half full.

The girl smiled at them. "I notice you two are new here? It's a small town and my father is the chief here…" She spoke quickly.

Roxas swallowed his food and said, "Yes." He wiped his face with his napkin. "We are new."

Axel swallowed and started at the girl.

"Well, my name is Angel. And you guys are?'

"Roxas."

"I'm…I'm…" Axel stuttered.

Roxas kicked him under the table.

"I'm Kicked…" Axel looked down and glared at Roxas.  
Angel giggled. "Well, nice to meet you, Roxas and Kicked."

"No that's not—"

Angel already started to walk away.

Axel gave Roxas a death glare.

Roxas looked at his arm and said, "Oh, look at the time! I have to be off!"

"Roxas, you have no watch."

Roxas smiled and jumped up. "Oh, look at the time!" He pointed to the clock on the wall. "Bye!"

"Roxas…"

Roxas was already running out the doors, Axel right behind him.

They ran all the way to Town Square. People gave them odd looks, but minded their own business.

Axel started to gain, but that was only because Roxas stopped and walked inside a store.

Axel, with a confused face, followed him inside the store.

It was filled with mangas.

Roxas was browsing through all of them, looking for the one that Namine has made one her own.

Axel sighed. "You know she said they'll be out in the summer, in July. It's June." Axel walked up to Roxas, who just nodded.

"I know…but companies lie…"

"You know you'll be the first person who will know when it'll come out. Namine will tell you."

"Yea…still…" Roxas finished though all the mangas before he finally looked at Axel. "What if she doesn't…?" Roxas looked down.

Axel placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Don't worry, Roxas. She'll tell you." Axel didn't add, "_Because she loves you." _Like he wanted.

Roxas nodded and exited the store with Axel.

They started to walk down the streets, viewing the town.

That's until they heard music. They looked around, hearing a piano and singing.

Roxas caught the sound and where it came from before Axel. "Come on, I think I know where it's coming from…"

They started to run towards the music hall, which was one block away.

Roxas was at the door before Axel and saw a girl on the piano singing _White Houses._

Axel came up behind Roxas. He looked past Roxas and saw the girl, with red hair, playing the piano.

_"Maybe I'm a little bit over my head. I come undone at the things he said and he's so funny in his bright red shirt. We were all in love and we all got hurt. I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat. The smell of gasoline in the summer heat. Boy, we're going way too fast. It's all to sweet to last…"_

She stopped playing and looked at the piano. She sighed.

Axel started to clap.

She quickly turned around to see Roxas and Axel at the doorway.

Roxas blushed a bit, in embarrassment. He smiled and uttered, "You played very well…"

The girl smiled and got up. She was wearing a blue shirt and black pants with black shoes. "Thank you. My name is Valerie. What are yours?"

Axel responded quicker than Roxas. "My name is Axel." He started to walk towards Valerie.

Roxas sighed. _Typical Axel…_Roxas followed him.

"Nice to meet you, Axel." Valerie looked up at Roxas. She started to turn red. "And yours?"

"My name is Roxas." Roxas accept her hand that she held out to him.

"Nice to meet you, too. Roxas." Valerie was blushing wildly.

Roxas smiled at her, not wanting to be rude. Valerie was alluring, but she wasn't his type.

Valerie spoke softly as she asked, "Do you guys want to hang out sometime?"

Axel looked amused as he answered, "Yes, we would be delighted to hang out with you."

Roxas glanced at Axel. He was teasing about how she was being a bit formal. He added that almost everyone here was a bit formal. Roxas looked up at Valerie. "What are you doing tonight?"

Valerie giggled. "Nothing."

"Well so are we. Want to come walk around with us?" Axel offered his hand to Valerie.

She took it and followed them out the door.

Roxas' cell phone rang. "Hold on, guys." Roxas could tell that they didn't hear him as they kept on walking. Roxas looked at his cell and saw Namine's name. He answered it excitedly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Roxas! Guess what!"

"The whales can finally breath on water?"

Namine giggled. "No, silly. My manga is going out in stores tomorrow! Yea, the company said that they could get it out sooner."

Roxas smiled. "Really? That's awesome." Axel was right. He would be the first to know.

Roxas heard some voice in the background on Namine's side. "Hey, who is there with you?"

Namine coughed. "Yea…sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Roxas got worried. "What's wrong? You sick?"

"Yea…sadly. Apparently I'm allergic to the stuff in Kairi's new hair dye. " Namine coughed again.

"Oh no…" Roxas bit his thumbnail. "You going to be alright?"

Namine giggled on the other end, "Yea, you worry-bug. The doctors said that it isn't too bad. I should be out of the hospital in a few days."

"Days?" Roxas asked, tortured that he was here and not with her.

Namine reassured him. "Don't worry, Roxas. I'll be fine."

"Alright, Namine. Get better."

Another cough and then a, "I will." Then Namine hanged up.

Roxas clicked the end button and stared at his cell. He couldn't believe that Namine was in the hospital.

Roxas looked up to see that Axel and Valerie were nowhere in sight.

Roxas shrugged. It would give him sometime to think. As he started to walk, a random kid came up to him. Roxas watched as the young boy smiled and asked, "Hello. My name is Cameron."

Roxas smiled. "Hey, Cameron. I'm Roxas."

The boy grinned and then walked away, leaving Roxas curious why he came up to him. He shrugged and kept on walking.

About two miles of walking, Roxas started to get hungry for some lunch. He noticed a good-looking Chinese restaurant.

Roxas entered and the smell of sesame chicken overflew his senses.

Roxas looked around and noticed it was a sit-down-where-ever-you-want kind of place. Roxas sat down at a two-seater table.

A waitress came over to Roxas. She blushed as she asked, "May I interest you in anything? Even _off _the menu?"

Roxas glanced up at the waitress. _Why is she asking me that…and why is she blushing? _Roxas shook his head. "No, not right now."

She smiled.

_Wrong thing to say._

"Do you guys have tangerine chicken?"

The waitress nodded.

"Okay, I'll have that."

"Okay, sir." She smiled, winked, and then walked away.

Roxas sighed. Suddenly, he felt an odd sensation…like he was being watched.

Roxas looked around to see all the girls giggling and looking at him. Roxas started to turn red. He looked back down at his table and pretended nothing was going on.

As he was texting Axel, asking where he was, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hoping it was, somehow, Axel, he turned and looked. A girl with blonde hair was there.

"Uh, hi." Roxas smiled politely. He didn't know why or what she wanted, but he did want his friend, or Namine, to be here. More over Namine, that way, girls won't be coming up to him, or hitting on him.

"Hi! My name is Crystal! I see that you are, like, new here." She had a preppy voice.

Roxas smiled, only because he didn't know what to do.

Another girl came up. Brunette. "Hey."

Then another, and another, soon his table was crowded by girls with all sorts of hair colors.

Roxas started to get claustrophobic. "Uh…I need to go to the restroom."

"Awww…" the girls chimed with each other.

"Yea…" Roxas quickly got up and headed for the boys restroom. He quickly entered and sighed.

There were a lot of giggles. Roxas looked up and saw girls. His face turned bright red, exited, and went into the right restroom.

The guys in there looked at him and glared. Roxas looked at them in confusion. "What?"

"You're the guy my girlfriend wanted to check out!" One guy yelled.

Another chimed in. Suddenly, the whole guys bathroom was in a riot.

The little boy Roxas saw earlier, Cameron, came up to him. "Hey."

"Hey, little boy, don't talk to that…that…" The man looked over to his friend and asked, "What do you call a guy that sleeps with a lot of women?"

Roxas' hands went up in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I do not sleep with a lot of women. And, plus, I wasn't asking your girlfriends to come up to me!"

Cameron was still smiling up at Roxas when a knock came at the door.

"Hello, Roxas, buddy, you in there?"

Roxas never felt so happy to hear his friends voice.

"Axel! I need help!"

Axel came in quickly, shutting the door behind him, forcefully. "Yea…me too…" Axel was breathing hard.

Roxas hit his head. "How are we going to get out?"

Axel shrugged.

Girls were pushing on the door. The guys in the bathroom looked around at each other, nodded, then one spoke, "We know a way to get out of this place with no girls noticing."

"And how is that?" Roxas asked, holding the door in place.

A strong looking guy came up and held the door in place of Axel and Roxas. "There is a secret door out of here. A man put it in, in case of some celebrity coming through."

Roxas nodded. "How can we trust you?"

Another guy came up. "Hi, I'm Sam. I've can go before you, if you want."

Axel nodded for the both of them.

Sam led them out of the secret door. As they walked out, Sam started to ask questions.

"Who are you guys?"

Axel spoke first, "I'm Axel, and my buddy here is Roxas. We got here just yesterday."

Sam nodded. "Understood. Now, why did you guys come here?"

Roxas spoke this time. "We had to get away from…" _The Organization_. He couldn't say that. The Organization was a well-known gang. Everyone heard of them and if Sam, or anyone, knew that they were one of the 13 people in the group, they would be kicked out and wanted posters would be put up.

Roxas, instead, said, "We had to get away from our parents. They were always nagging on us."

Sam nodded and grinned. "Yea, I had to move away from mine as well." Sam stopped at a black door. "Well, here we are."

Sam turned to Axel and Roxas. "So, you guys have any girls that you like?"

Axel nudged Roxas. "Not me, but my buddy here does." He smirked.

Roxas turned red.

Sam laughed. "What's her name?"

Roxas spoke faintly, "Namine…"

Sam smiled. "She has a nice name." Sam nodded at the door. "It was nice meeting you guys, but I have a date to go back to." Sam started past them, paused, and then added, "Her name is Rebecca."

Roxas grinned. "She sounds pretty."

Sam nodded and then was off.

Axel sighed. "Wow…long day, no?"

Roxas shook his head. "Yea…"

They both headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Are you ready?"_

_ Roxas moved closer to Namine. She was wearing a white, flowing dress with to-the-wrist sleeves. Her hair was moving in the wind and her eyes were soft._

_ She giggled. _

_ Roxas looked down at himself. He was wearing a white collared shirt and black pants. He had no shoes on and neither did Namine. _

_ She asked again. "Are you ready?"_

_ "Ready for what?"_

_ Suddenly, the sky turned black. The clouds began to roar. Namine's hair turned black and her eyes turned evil and her nails turned sharp as claws. Her hair was black, as well, and was going everywhere. _

_ "To _die._" _

_ Namine charged at him._

"NO!"

Roxas shot up out of bed. His whole body was in cold sweat. His breath was uncontrollable and he was scared.

Roxas looked over at his friend, Axel. He was fine.

Roxas sighed, heavily. He laid back down, eyes wide open. His breath calmed down, but he look on Namine's face scared him. _Why did I have that dream? _Roxas tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep, but each time he did, Namine's face would appear then change into the scary face.

Roxas sighed. He looked at the clock. It was 5:42 am.

"Well, since I can't go back to sleep, I'll just go out."

Roxas got up and got in some casual clothing. He fixed his hair to where it was presentable and then headed out.

No one was downstairs so he just headed out.

The sun was still nowhere in sight, no one was out—except some joggers. The moon was the only thing that kept him company.

His cell vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. _24 missed texts. _Roxas sighed and looked at them.

They were all from Namine.

Roxas quickly checked all of them. Most of them just said, "Hey, what's up?" or "Why don't you answer your cell? You have it for a reason."

One said, "I'm okay. The doctors said I'd be out tomorrow. I'm coming to see you."

Roxas paused. "_I'm coming to see you." _Roxas re-read that sentence over and over. He then looked up.

A girl was standing in front of him, which made him jump.

"Uh…hey…" Roxas looked around, wondering where she came from.

The girl just looked at Roxas. She scaled him. "Humph…"

"Humph?" Roxas was confused. "Um, who are you?"

There was a small silence before the girl answered, "My name is Ember, and you are?"

Roxas steadied her. She had, what seem like it was so dark, dark brown hair. He could only guess she had brown eyes.

He cleared his throat. "My name is Roxas."

"Roxas…hmm…so Roxas, what are you doing out so early in the morning? By the looks of you, you seem more of a late riser." Ember scaled him again.

"Well, I felt like I needed some time out." Roxas defended.

Ember didn't believe him. "Uhuh." Ember walked up to him and started to circle him. "You're new, I can tell. Your name has been everywhere…"

"Then why did you ask?"

Ember smiled, which was very beautiful. "You don't think I would _know _what you actually looked like."

Roxas agreed.

"Anyways, your name has been everywhere. Every girl is talking about you and your friend." She ended up in front of him again.

"Why is that?" Roxas asked, believe he already knew the answer.

Ember crossed her arms. "Because you're new. Clean. Untouched by any girl here. So whom are you going to pick? The blondes? A redhead? Brunette?"

Roxas looked at her. "Actually, I have my own girl, thank you very much."

Ember looked shocked. "You, you do?"

Roxas nodded. "Yes, and her name is Namine."

Ember smiled. "Then that's gonna make things easier for you and me. I thought you came her for all the girls."

Roxas shook his head. "No, I ran away from home."

Ember looked at Roxas. Roxas tried to read her face, but it was too dark to tell.

Ember looked down. "I did, too. My brothers and I ran away…" She looked back up at Roxas. "But why am I telling you this. I have to go." Ember started to leave.

"Wait."

Ember turned around.

Roxas realized what he just said. Why did he say, "wait"? He looked back at her. He kept on going, though. "Will I see you again?" He wanted to hit his head. _That sounded like I was hitting on her…_

Ember looked at him and smiled. "Maybe." Then she was gone.

Roxas looked around and for some odd strange reason, he felt like he had to follow her.

He took two steps towards her when a raven flew over his head.

"Whoa." Roxas ducked just in time. He looked back at it, then where Ember disappeared, then back at the raven.

It crowed.

Roxas remembered his dream. Suddenly, the moon didn't feel so helpful anymore. "I think it's time for me to go back…" Roxas said, still looking at the bird.

The raven nodded its head, which freaked out Roxas.

He ran back the whole entire way.

Axel opened his eyes to the sun beating down on him. He yawned and stretched, and then got up. He looked over at Roxas' bed. He was confused a bit when he didn't see him there.

Axel got up. "Roxas? Buddy?" Axel heard a crash in the bathroom area and a, "I'm alright."

Axel opened the door. "Look, Roxas. I was wondering…" Axel opened the door to reveal a brunette cleaning. He wasn't really expecting a girl, especially a cute one, in the bathroom. He suddenly felt embarrassed. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry…"

The girl smiled. "Don't worry. I'm just a cleaning lady."

Axel nodded. "Sorry, you just shocked me I thought…"

"You thought I was your blonde headed friend, didn't you?"

Axel nodded.

The girl smiled. "He was up when I entered. We talked for a bit before he went out to eat breakfast. He seemed a bit destructed."

Axel nodded. "Thanks, I should go check what's wrong with him." Axel walked out.

Axel ran out of the room and went to go find his buddy. When he finally saw Roxas, he went over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey, you okay?"

Roxas looked away from the window. "Yeah, just thinking..."

Axel looked at his buddy. "Wanna go out for a bit, take your mind off things? I heard that there is this really cool spot next to this dance...thing..." Axel tried to remember what the name of the place was, but Roxas interupted him.

"Nah, all I really want is to see Namine..." Roxas looked back out the window, somehow _hoping_ Namine might just walk out of nowhere and walk to him. Roxas sighed.

Axel looked at his buddy. "Why don't we go back and say 'hi?'"

Roxas looked at Axel. "Uh, because that would be a bad idea! Come on...I don't want anyone else to get into trouble and I don't want to face the Organization. They might kill us if we go back. You know what they did _last_ time someone escaped and then came back 10 years later..." Roxas shooked his head, wanting to erase that memory.

Axel nodded. "Okay, sorry..."

Roxas shrugged. "It's okay, but I do want to go out."

Axel popped up. "Alrighty then! Let's go!"


End file.
